Los verdaderos sentimientos
by Hitzuji
Summary: Anna se cuestiona acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Yoh... OneShot


**Declaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es idea del maravilloso Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo uso a sus personajes para mis historias y no espero nada a cambio (mas que unos reviews).**

**Nota:Cuando ponga: ... es que estan pensando.**

**LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**

**Una lagrima cayo al suelo... Estaba llorando, sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe. No podía permitir que nadie la viera así. Se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas. Su suave pelo rubio le caía en la cara, empapándose con las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.**

**Salió por la ventana, puesto que si pasaba por la estancia, Yoh la vería. Afuera estaba lloviendo, las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con sus lagrimas dándole una sensación de frescura. Su vestido negro estaba empapado y se le pegaba a la piel, pero ya no le importaba. Golpeo el suelo enfurecida, de su mano comenzó a salir la sangre. Apenas y entendía por que se sentía así, pero aun así... Nunca había logrado entender por que sus padres la habían abandonado cuando era pequeña, al principio le había dolido, pero con el tiempo lo bloqueo completamente de su mente, pero ahora volvía a salir, y se daba cuenta de que estaba solo, completamente sola... Tenía a Yoh, cierto, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que el la quisiera, después de todo ella era muy mala con el, pero ella lo hacía por una razón: por miedo... miedo a perderlo, miedo a volver a quedarse sola, miedo a que la rechazara, miedo a morir, miedo a todo…**

**Ya se había dado cuenta que lo quería, cada vez que lo veía sonreír deseaba mas que nada que esa sonrisa fuera dirigida a ella, deseaba fervientemente estrecharlo en sus brazos, decirle cuanto lo amaba. Pero tenía miedo de hacerlo¿y si Yoh no la amaba?. No lo podría soportar. La mano le comenzó a arder, aun le sangraba y más fuerte. En su rostro se dibujo una amarga sonrisa. **

**– Tal vez sería mejor que muriera, así no sufriría, no sangraría y no me quedaría sola nunca más pensó.**

**Oyó pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, intento huir de aquella persona que se acercaba, pero estaba demasiado débil, había sangrado demasiado. Empezó a ver borroso, pero antes de desmayarse pudo ver aquel hermoso rostro que le producía tanto sufrimiento y tanta alegría al mismo tiempo.**

**Abrió los ojos lentamente, y descubrió que estaba en su habitación. Se levanto y vio a Yoh dormido, acostado en el fotón horizontalmente. o:p /o:p **

**-que hace aquí?**

**Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía su vestido, puesto que lo había mojado, traía la yukata y unas vendas ensangrentadas en la mano. Se sonrojo al imaginarse los problemas que debió de haber tenido su prometido para cambiarla. o:p /o:p **

**- Prometido¿qué significa realmente esa palabra?. Lo obligaron a estar conmigo, que horrible expectativa: el hombre que amo vive conmigo por obligación. o:p /o:p **

**Se cambio y despertó a Yoh. o:p /o:p **

**- Vaya hasta que despertaste- dijo fríamente, como es su costumbre. o:p /o:p **

**- Sí Annita, y tu ¿cómo estas? o:p /o:p **

**- Bien, gracias, no debiste... o:p /o:p **

**Yoh la callo poniendo un dedo en la boca de Anna. o:p /o:p **

**- ¿No debí que? o:p /o:p **

**- Preocupado por mí o:p /o:p **

**- Claro que si, estabas muy mal, tu mano estaba sangrando o:p /o:p **

**- Eso no te importa o:p /o:p **

**Dijo y se dio la vuelta para que no notara el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. o:p /o:p **

**- ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan fría conmigo? o:p /o:p **

**- Eh?**

**- Si¿cuándo me mostraras tu verdadero yo¿A que le temes? o:p /o:p **

**Anna no sabía como contestarle, su corazón latía muy rápido. o:p /o:p **

**Yoh solo se limito a acercarse a ella. No se explicaba lo que le pasaba, sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, consolarla y cuidarla. Se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro. Sus labios se rozaron como dos tímidas palomillas al vuelo. Una sensación electrizante, de emoción, recorrió la espina dorsal de ambos. Anna no lo podía creer, se sentía en las nubes. Poco a poco ese ligero roce comenzó a convertirse en un tierno y dulce beso que ambos habían anhelado por siempre Sus corazones comenzaron a latir al mismo tiempo, como si fuera uno solo. Sus almas se fusionaron formando un solo ser. Una lagrima de felicidad cayo al suelo... o:p /o:p **

**Sus labios permanecieron unidos por varios minutos. Solo una cosa habitaba en sus mentes: el amor que se tenian el uno al otro. Los temores en el corazón de Anna se disiparon, podia oir como sus corazones latian al mismo tiempo. Las lagrimas de felicidad seguían corriendo lentamente por sus mejillas.. Poco a poco se fueron separando.**

**- ¿Por qué estas llorando?**

**- Por que te amo**

**- Yo tambien y me da gusto saber que esa apariencia fria, solo es una mascara**

**- Esque tenia miedo de que no me quisieras, al menos así te podía medio retener**

**- Yo no te quiero**

**- ...!**

**Anna se paro. Comenzo a alejarse.**

**-Entonces no vale la pena seguir con tigo, eres libre, ya no importa nuestro compromiso. Solo te pido que no olvides una cosa Yoh Asakura: Anna Kyoyama esta muerta. Si algun día te sientes solo y necestitas alguien que te ayude puedes buscarme, tal vez me encuentre ahí. Pero aunque paresca viva, por dentro ya estoy muerta. Me mataste tu Yoh Asakura. Adios.**

**-Anna no espera todo fue un mal entendido! Yo queria decirte que no... maldición!**

**Anna no escucho, o tal vez si y lo ignoro, ella solo se fue alejando, se metio al baño, se cambio y salio sin siquiera mirar a Yoh. Cuando se encontro fuera de la casa echo a correr. No queria saber nada mas de Yoh. Lo odiaba, no... no podia, a pesar de lo que le había hecho ella lo seguia amando.**

**Yoh se quedo devastado. Se sentia estupido. Había perdida a la mujer que amaba. Se puso a llorar.**

**-Maldita sea! Soy un tonto la perdí. Por que tenia que decirle eso. Solo era una broma, no pense que se la tomara tan enserio. Yo no la quiero, la amo.**

**Anna corria mientras derramaba lagrimas.**

**-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi¿Qué hice para que nadie me quisiera?**

**Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no tenia a donde ir. Tal vez si pidiera hospedaje...no...nadie quiere a una gruñona, mandona y que ademas podía ver a los espiritus en su casa.**

**-Ya no importa, ya nada importa. Yoh no me quiere, nadie me quiere, nunca nadie me quiso y mucho menos me querrá. **

**Yoh salio de la casa. Había decidido buscar a Anna, el cielo amenazaba con llover. Queria arreglar las cosas. Convencerla de volver y entonces serian tan felices juntos...**

**Anna miro al cielo.**

**- El cielo tambien esta triste, pero al menos a el si lo quieren.**

**Se acerco a un edificio. Desesperada rompio un vidrio y comenzo a cortarse en distitas partes del cuerpo. Le producia un enorme dolor, pero ningun dolor era comparado al de que Yoh no la quisiera. La sangre empezo a salir.**

**- ¿De que sirve vivir sin amor?**

**Yoh corria desesperado por las calles desiertas. Gritaba con desesperación el nombre de su amada. Cuando la vio, ahí tirada, alrededor había un enorme charco de sangre y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, pero seguia viva, pero no por mucho tiempo.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Vienes a burlarte de mi sufrimiento?- dijo con las pocas fuerzas que que le quedaban.**

**- No, te equivocas, vengo a decite que no te quiero... te amo.**

**- Es demasiado tarde¿acaso no lo ves? Dentro de poco morire y ya no hay nada que hacer.**

**- Si lo hay. No te puedes morir. Justo ahora, que nos revelamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.**

**- No lo hay. Voy a morir.Y no permanecere junto a ti. Solo prometeme que encontraraas a alguien mas y viviras feliz. Tendras auna hija, a la que llamaras Anna en mi recuerdo.**

**- No lo hare! Tu viviras y seremos felices.**

**- Prométemelo!**

**- -No puedo¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que tu eres la unica a la que puedo amar?**

**- Adios mi amor...**

**El cuerpo de Anna cayo sin vida en los brazos de Yoh.**

**-Anna!**

**El alma de Anna comenzo a salir de su cuerpo. Se veia sonriente.**

**- Yoh, me has demostrado que hay una forma de que lo imposible sea posible. Me has enseñado a amar. Y por eso, estare junto a ti, como tu espiritu acompañante**

**- No me importa, yo no quiero tenerte como espiritu, te quiero tener junto a mi. Sentir tu piel, oler tu cabellos, sentir tus caricias, besar tus labios.**

**Yoh abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Anna. Se acerco a sus labios sin vida y los beso por ultima vez. Pero algo paso. El alma de Anna comenzo a regresar a su cuerpo y este brillo con tal intensidad que cego a Yoh. Cuando al fin pudo ver, vio a su adorada Anna viva, sin heridas.**

**-Yoh, tu poder espiritual... no se que paso... algo hiciste.**

**-Anna! Estas bien.**

**Se acerco y la abrazo.**

**- Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre.**

**- Demostrándonos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.**

**- Asi es Yoh. Te amo.**

**- Y yo a ti.**

**Y se besaron. Volviendo a formar un solo ser.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Creo que estaba un poco deprimida cuando lo escribi **


End file.
